


Milkshake Kiss

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Arguing, Crushes, Cute, Diners, Embarrassment, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Milkshakes, otp, twelve year old god children everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Because every Loki x Leah shipper must either write or draw a milkshake kiss scenario </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake Kiss

For less than ten dollars you could get a milkshake and a platter of cookies at the Broxton diner every Tuesday.

It wasn't the most popular deal, but it was with two regular customers who showed up every Tuesday afternoon at three on the dot.

At the booth by the window sat two children, dressed in medieval wear. The empty plate of cookies had been pushed to the side. The milkshake sat in the middle of the table: a vanilla one, with a mountain of whipped cream that had a cherry at its peak. Two straws stuck out from the sides of the glass. The girl who sat on the left end grabbed the glass and started to drink.

"You're hogging the milkshake!" the boy exclaimed.

"I'm not!" Leah glanced up at him before taking another sip.

"Yes you _are!_ You've only handed it to me _once_ "

"That's because you drink it all up first!"

"I don't! Not this time! I just want to dunk my cookie!" Loki held up and waved one of the chocolate chip cookies. 

"Then you should have gotten your _own_ milkshake!" Leah told him with a sigh.

"Well that's what I always _tell_ you!" He shot back.

"You can have it after I'm done!"

The boy reached out to grab the glass and had taken hold of the other side. He gave a tug.

"Give it back!"

But the girl tugged it over to her side.

"You give it back!"

The milkshake began to spill over as it was tugged back and forth. The scene had attracted the attention of the other customers. They watched as the two Asgardian children attempted to yank the glass from the other.

"You're acting like an idiot!"

"Oh yeah! Well you should learn how to share!"

Their bodies had moved in too. Their faces were only a few inches apart when:

"Give it back!"

Leah pulled the glass towards her. At the same time Loki leaned in to take the glass from her.

Mwah! 

Crash!

The glass fell to the floor. Loki and Leah pulled back with a shocked expression on their faces. Everyone in the room was staring at them. The owner, who had rushed out as soon as he heard the commotion, let out an angry shout.

"Look at the mess you made!"

The girl had a hand over her mouth. The boy sat frozen in his spot, stunned.

"You kissed me," she said in a low voice.

"No, you kissed me," he responded.

"You were the one who leaned in!"

"Well you pulled the glass!"

"You puckered up your lips!"

"Look who's talking! You had yours puffed up like a _fish!_ "

"That was my _first_ kiss you dummy!"

"It was _mine_ too!"

"I didn't want my first kiss to be like _this_ "

"Well I feel the same! I didn't want it to _turn_ out like this!"

Suddenly they both got quiet.

Their eyes met. Leah's hands fell down by her side. Loki shifted in his spot. Their faces were both a bright red. 

"You're blushing," the girl pointed out.

"Well--you--you are too!" He stuttered. "It's not like I _knew_ this was going to happen!"

"It was an accident right?" She said with a hint of uncertainty. 

"It was an accident?" He was confused.

"It was?" They were both confused.

"Oh my god!" The owner exclaimed, exasperated. "You _both_ kissed each other! Now clean up this mess or I'll _ban_ you from this diner!"

" _Shut up!_ " They both exclaimed in unison.

They faced each other again. Leah's embarrassed expression broke out into a smile.

"I didn't see that coming," she giggled.

He laughed.

"I know!"

They hurried to clean up the mess.


End file.
